W2LA: a side story
by JellyLollie
Summary: Sequel-ish to Welcome to Leprechaun Academy.


_A group of explorers advanced through the depths of the wilderness. The tall trees swayed with the wind and the rustling of the leaves echoed through the desert path. Every step they took was heavy with the weight of humanity's last hopes. How long had they been walking? It was hard to say. Sometimes, it felt like ages since they last'd seen any vestiges of civilization. But they had to move forward. It all depended on it..._

... Or so Jack Frost narrated inside his head as they hiked up one of the trails in Fort Wilderness.

"I am so regretting this," Violet huffed as she adjusted her backpack's straps for the millionth time.

"It hasn't been _fifteen_ _minutes_ since we started walking," Elsa reminded her with a roll of her eyes.

"Which should be a clear sign of what to expect from the sixty or so hours to go," Violet grumbled back. "How much longer do we have to keep walking?" she shouted so she could be heard by the front of the group.

"We're looking for a nice spot to set camp, Vi," Andy shouted back. "Can't rush that."

"Rule number one of camping: location is vital," Astrid said. "Or would you rather sleep in a mud puddle?"

"I'd rather sleep in my nice and expensive bed, thank you very much!"

Jack laughed nudging the guy beside him with his elbow. "Told you Violet would be the first whining." He extended his hand and looked at his best friend with an arched eyebrow. "Pay up."

Hiccup groaned digging a hand inside his backpack and pulling out his wallet. "Fuck you, Jack."

"Oh, sweet, sweet money!" Jack took the five dollar bill Hiccup offered him and smacked it soundly, to what his auburn-haired friend grunted disgusted. "Always a pleasure doing business with you, Third."

" _Are you serious?"_ Wilbur asked with an amused laugh.

"What?" Jack asked looking back at the brunet from over his shoulder.

"You idiots had a fucking bet going on?" Wilbur asked with fake indignation. "And why was I not part of it?"

"You bet I would be the first complaining about this stupid wilderness nightmare?" Violet shouted glowering at the boys.

Jack shrugged. "No offence, Vi, but I was right, wasn't I?"

"Who did _you_ bet on?" Andy asked looking at Hiccup.

"Hiro."

Hiro let out an annoyed snort. "Joke's on you, Haddock. I have enough batteries and solar chargers to last me the zombie apocalypse."

"You have what now?" Jack asked narrowing his eyes.

Hiccup turned on his heels to look at the Asian-American guy. "Didn't you get the memo about technology younger than us being banned this weekend, buddy?"

"Oh, I did get it," Hiro said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "I also chose to ignore it."

Jack pointed a threatening finger at Hiro and moved in the younger boy's direction. "You ass. Gimme your backpack. It's staying locked up in the car."

Hiro moved away from the silverhead pushing him away with an arm. "Dare to touch my stuff and I'll leak Jack Frost's Drunken Adventures Part One to the whole world."

Jack laughed throwing his head back, then turned his face to glare at Hiro. "You wouldn't."

Hiro daringly stared back at Jack. "We both know I would."

Their staring contest made them stop in place, and the rest of the group went on walking past the two. "Careful not to be left behind," Elsa said as she passed her boyfriend.

Jack narrowed his eyes before saying, "Fine. You can keep your stupid toys."

Hiro smirked triumphantly as they proceeded to walking. "Don't mind if I do."

"How many of those chargers do you have again?" Violet asked as the two caught up with the rest of the group.

"You are not getting one, missy," Jack stated.

"Hey, I have enough ammo to blackmail you too, you know," Violet pointed out with a shrug. "I just didn't resort to that yet because I'm nice."

"What part of 'getaway free of distracting electronic devices' is so hard for you people to understand?" Jack asked growing annoyed. "We're supposed to catch up with _each other_ this weekend, not stay isolated in a corner glued to our fucking cellphones!"

"Dude. Were you always this sappy?" Violet asked holding her laugh. "Or did college change you?"

"Frost?" Wilbur looked back at the silverhead smirking. "Ha! He's always been a softie."

"Fuck you, William."

"Lame," Astrid scoffed.

"I find it quite endearing," Elsa said throwing a smile in the silverhead's direction.

Jack groaned pressing a hand to his face. "Not you too, Your Highness," he mumbled.

Elsa sighed. "It's supposed to be a compliment, you idiot."

"Still, I don't like that word."

"You're fucking adorable, Frost," Hiro said throwing an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Make me wanna pinch your wittle cheeks."

"How hard do you want me to kick your ass?" Jack shoved Hiro off with a glare.

"As much as I am enjoying it, I'm afraid I will have to stop the 'making fun of Frost' session," Astrid said stopping to look back at her comrades.

"Love you too, Hofferson…" Jack said from the end of the line.

Astrid ignored him as she kicked the soil with the tip of her boot. "This seems like an adequate place to set camp."

"Thank God!" Violet groaned letting her backpack fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Alrighty." Hiccup put his luggage down as well and straightened up stretching his back and arms. "So what next?"

"Tents?" Andy asked.

"We should split tasks," Astrid suggested. "That way some of us set the tents while the others go get wood and stuff."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Elsa agreed nodding.

"You _are_ our resident nature explorer," Violet added.

"I'll do the tents," Jack volunteered throwing his hand in the air.

Hiccup quickly intervened saying, "No, you won't. You suck at following instructions."

"Says who?"

"Says the person who has known you for half of their life!" Hiccup pointed out eagerly. "I can do it."

"I'll help Hiccup!" Violet volunteered.

"You just don't wanna walk anymore," Astrid scoffed.

"I'm helping, aren't I?"

The blonde threw her hands in the air. "Whatever."

"We could also get started on something to eat, or coffee at least," Andy suggested.

"I could use some coffee," Hiccup added.

"Yeah, coffee sounds great," Wilbur added.

Jack's eyes suddenly lit up. "Do we need a fire for that?"

Hiccup and Andy exchanged glances, a moment of terror passing through them. "… we do," Andy finally said.

"Awesome." Jack clapped and rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I'll go get wood."

"I'm coming too!" Wilbur jumped up to follow the silverhead. "Come on, Hiro," he added making a beckoning motion with his arm.

"Why would I?" Hiro asked looking through the contents of his backpack.

"You don't work, you don't eat," Jack said simply.

Hiro groaned before standing up and dragging his feet after the other two boys. "Fine."

As soon as they were out of ears reach, Andy turned to look at his remaining friends. "What are the chances of them setting the whole place on fire?"

Elsa bit her lower lip as she considered the scenario. "I'd say… pretty high."

Hiccup hissed. Violet smirked. Andy rubbed his eyes. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"There's supposed to be a river nearby," she stated. "I'll go get water."

"We'll help you," Elsa volunteered.

"We'll be back in a bit," Andy said. Then, looking at Hiccup, he added," Hics, you're in charge until we're back."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Hiccup saluted as the trio left.

Violet opened a folding chair and sat leaning back and stretching her legs. "Have fun out there!"

Hiccup looked back at the brunette with a hint of confusion in his expression. "… What do you think you're doing, Violet?"

"Checking the comfort level of these folding chairs," she said nonchalant. "Also, watching our dream team working together in harmony."

"It's good having everyone together again, huh?" Hiccup mused scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah." Violet nodded. "It's nice..."

Hiccup's mind snapped back to reality and he shook his head. "Okay, you almost fooled me, young lady." He pointed accusingly at the girl. "You're supposed to be helping with the tents."

"You're doing great on your own, Haddock," Violet mumbled checking her nails.

"Quit stalling, Vi." Hiccup rolled his eyes as he laid out a long tarp sheet on the ground. "The sooner you come here, the faster we can get it done," he said as he stopped in front of Violet and held out a hand to her.

Violet stared at his hand for a moment before sighing and letting him pull her from her seat. "Ugh. This is gonna be a long weekend…"

* * *

 **I'm not really sure if this is a sequel... It's just a place to write random moments to an already completed story. I'll probably come back to this some other time. Things will not happen chronologically. As I said before, I kinda know what happens in the far future (think marriage and kids far), but I won't write it, cause it'd be too long and time demanding. If you ask me, I'll PM all the ideas I have.**


End file.
